The Cross Mountain Circuit
The Cross Mountain Circuit was a major event in North America, that was sponsored by Karamount Industries, as a form of chance in order to try and regain profit during their crumbling business. The event took place at Cross Mountain, on the Nevada Arizona border Mountains on January 1st, of 2021. The race was widely known as the first major race that SABER attends, despite many male cars and Drivers stating that she is not allowed to be on the track due to her being a girl car, whom at the time were not permitted to become racing cars. In the end, Roharous had managed to prove the male cars and drivers wrong after him and SABER had managed to win the circuit, despite many bad encounters along the way, marked by both cheaters and an almost near death experience in a small active volcano, located at Volcanic Hill. This event succeeded in marking a turning point in American History, as SABER became the first Female car to win a Grand Prix. In the aftermath of the circuit, Animated female cars were allowed to become race cars, and take part in championships from all across the United States, than later all over the world. Prior to the Events Event 'Several Cheatings' 'Off Course' 'Volcanic Incident' 'Final Strong points' Aftermath Trivia *''Cross Mountain was known to be SABER's first time on a racing track, and first race in her history...'' *''SABER was known to be 21 at the time of these events on New Years Day, while Rothgar was known to be 31...'' *''The Circuit set across Cross Mountain, would forever change history in not only the United States, but all over the globe...'' *''During the events of Cross Mountain, it was hinted by Rothgar, that this would be the first event in SABER's history to almost experience death while in the Volcano with Rothgar at Volcanic Hill, after taking a wrong turn...'' *''Rothgar has been shown to grow a little more maturely during this event, as he was practically the one who wanted SABER to race, and allow the world to give female cars a chance to drive under the Checkered flag, it may be from this personality on why Female cars are so attracted to him...'' *''This was the fifth event in Rothgar's history, that he suffered a death Experience, once from Mar's Disposal, a second during The Crisis, a Third time during Second Mar's Disposal Incident and a fourth time while getting hit by a Sludge hammer in 2008...'' *''This is the first race, in which Ryujian is no longer present, where he was during these events was unknown...'' *''Before and during the time of Cross Mountain, Girl Cars were no longer required to race, as SABER had great difficulties trying to enter, along with Rothgar who had problems getting picked on by other drivers due to him driving a Girl car, these events finally came to an end when Roharous & SABER won the circuit, allowing girl cars to enter races...'' *''Cross Mountain was the first race that Rothgar attended without the presence of LEE...'' Category:Races Category:Championships Category:Events Category:2021 Category:Roharous & SABER Events